monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 5/Enter Nagaru, guide to the Lagiacus Warrior
We trudged into the cave. It was quite cold, and so we got out Hot Drinks. There was a foot of water standing in every floor level crevice we saw. We tried to look around the cave, but we couldn't see more than four feet ahead. "Don't one of you lot have a lantern handy?" Jonathan said. "Uh, no. I didn't think I would need one....." I stated. "Aye, I can understand. Well, I brought mine just in case." Bringing a large lantern from his pack, he started to walk slower to adjust the lantern. As it turned out, the small lantern increased our visibility by a good ten feet. A small branch of the cave seemed to lead away from the water, which had taken a ghastly smell on. The small tunnel got larger as we crawled under an underpinning of roots in the tunnel. We took out our mats, and rolled them out. "Soo....when do we get to the end of this here cave, lad?" Jon athan asked. "Probably tomorrow." I said, grabbing out my cooking supplies from my pack. The small grilling spit was perfect for making tonight's dinner: Grilled Kelbi and Aptonoth steak. The meat was still fresh, and had gotten chilled whilst on the trip. I slowly turned the meat and listened closely. I heard a few Giggi sloshing and squeezing through the cave system, but other than that the cave was still. Some vespoid flewthroughout the cave, and I realized something: new monsters in this area meant that there were either poachers or terrorists here intent on destroying the ecosystem. I passed out the dinner slices and i began eating my slice of meat. It was tender and juicy, typical of these monsters' meats. As i passed out our servings, I sat back and olistened to the gentle squishing of the creatures in the cave. From the northern end, I heard Giggi. From the eastern, I could hear buzzing Vespoid and Bnahabra. They were probably settling down for the night, for all the creatures were daytime creatures. "Say.....I thought this was an actual cave?" Callie said. "Umm..it is, right? Why do you say it's not?" I responded. "Well, because most caves come out like a hole or ravine.........not under a large rock shelf." I stepped out and walked toward the exit. We saw what she said: there was a large rock mesa above us stretching several feet out. "Huh. Guess we will be out sooner, Jonathan!" I said to my friend. "Well, that's good then, don't make me get up at the ass crack a-dawn then." He said, sleepily. I came back to the cave and laid down, pleased that I could sleep in peace. Suddenly a thought raced into my head. "Jonathan, what is the Flying Wyvern Warrior's name, anyway?" I said. "There are several lad, one female and one male." He responded, clearly eager to sleep. "But wait........I was told there was only one!" Well then, the male or female must have taken over. Get to sleep, lad. Please. "One last question." I started. He sat up, irritated. "What!?" He said. "What about the Lagiacrus warrior? What's her/his name?" I questioned. "Geez, it's Tayler, If i remember correctly." He wearily respnded. We finally laid down, and I was satisfied with the answer i had gotten. The next morning, we began to pick up our equipment and head out. The rock cliff was actually fairly dry underneath, and the walk to the village was no trouble. Once arriving, we were greeted by several people, dressed in various Leviathan and Rathian armors. One in general stepped out of the crowd and introduced himself as Nagaru. He wore a beautifully crafted set of Lagiacrus+ Armor, and wielded a Wyvernblade "Flare". "So, you are the ones who come in search of the monster warriors?" He said in a strange language that we somehow understood. "Yessir, we come to seek the Lagiacrus and Rathalos or Rathian Warrior." I said back in the strange language. "Hmmmmm...you come to the right place. I am the guide to the Lagiacrus warrior, the name of which I cannot say in public lest untrustworthy ears hear me." "That's plenty alright, we already know her name. So when do we set out?" "Hmm... we must gather the proper supplies." We walked toward the small shops that lined the nearby alcove situated under a rock mesa. One shop sold many different mediceines, commonly made and used by hunters to survive wounds where there weren't any places to rest. One shop sold hundreds of different materials for making near anything.Yet another sold rare traded mateeerials, such as Machalite and Carbalite ore. We approached the first shop with our hands in our pockets, digging out our money. We each purchased ten potions and ten whetstones before turning around and strinding toward the Armory, where we were going to get some repairs and cleanupo done on our armor and weapons. "So, all you need are reapairs and cleanup? Well, for all of ya, it'll be about 2,000 Z." The armorer said. "Alright, here ya go..." Jonathan said, handing him the two large coins. We sat down on wooden benches inside the guild hall, waiting for our order to be finished. The Guild Hall was a large building constructed from large matted and woven roots. Despite how frail it looked, the inside was reinforced with large beams that were held together by Deviljho Hide and Bathycite Ore, both of which were easy to obtain in the Flooded Forest. The benches were surprisingly soft, and we didn't slide on them either, adding to our comfort. To our left was a bar where food and drink were served to hunters. Across from us, on the right side of the guild hall, were Weapon Locks, special racks which stored a hunter's extra weapons if they carried extra. On the far end was the area where Quests could be initiated or joined, and next to it a quest board. "When is our equipment gonna be ready, lad!?" Jonathan said to me. "how would I know, he only told us wait till he came out and called." I responded. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it. The blacksmith came out with our equipment and called our names. We jogged to the armory to collect the armors and weapons. We quickly reeqipped ourselves and walked out of the main center to call our guide. He stood waiting at the gate. We continued waliing through the underbrush without a word. "Hey....do ya'll feel something?" Said Nagaru. "Hm, I do, lad!" Said Jonathan. ":Erm...............what is that little mound, and why is it moving toward us?!?!" Callie shrieked. "Dear god.....a Gobul." I said. The leviathan lurched from the ground, and snapped it's mighty jaws at Levon, who began to load his Jhen Cannon with Flaming S. I pulled out my sword, King's Zweihander, and lurched forward at the demonic leviathan, causing a scar to burn its way into its hide. Callie readied her Bow and aimed it perfectly at the Gobul's maw. The creature fell back in pain and growled in rage.I began to feel intensifying anger from the back of my head, sensing danger. I turned around and swung my blade at the figure i sensed behind me with blinding speed. "Ha! I've found you yet again, children of fate!! You have rendered my top general useless, so I simply must repay you for that......." The figure said. "What...no...this isn't happening.....this CAN'T Be happening..." I muttered. It was Anobon, the horrible Deomon with the blade of Fatalis. He lurched upwards and snapped his fingers. The Gobul sped away with a near frightening speed. As Anobon landed he drew his long katana, a dark energy emanating from it. He swung it around in one hand in large elipses, making me wonder what i had gotten myself into. We began dueling. I swung my swsord in an arc in front of me, ending nit with a forward thrust. He gaurded perfectly and charged. I dodged and swung, the small strike hitting him in the side. He proceeded to jump back and strike me on my arm, the strike scratching my armor that had just been repaired. Seeing this constant little ping-pong display of false fighting made me very angry. "You're getting in over your head....I recommend you get the hell away now, while i spare you." The blade mumured. The spirit in my blade cam out and stood in his human form. He drew energy in his hands, and repeated himself. Anobon stood as if he were bored. "Must you get in my way, you sorry excuse for an Elder Dragon?" Anobon said. "You dare insult me!? Remember your place, Anobon Fata. I am superior, and you are a rebel. We must destroy you. You can spare your own life while i still let you." Fyrulosor said. So they battled. This time there were several different injuries. Eventually, Anobon jumped back and transformed. Seeing the first Fatalis in my life, I marveled at its deadly beauty. However, I beganto grow angrier with every second. I grew so angry, I roared at the Fatalis and transformed, my skin taking an earthy brown and growing larder and scaly. I roared my challenge and charged, as did Jonathan. Three dragon's fighting one Fatalis. Anobon transformed back, and teleported to the treetops. He yelled. saomething at us. "You may have driven me away...but the Fatalis Armada shall rise!!!" He screamed. We continued, after drinking some potions. The forest continued to be an unforgiving habitat. The Bnahabra kept buzzing around us, and every few steps some kind of disgusting slime would fall from a tree. After about five hours, we started to arrive at a large meadow, a welcome change from the forest. We walke past the meadow ontot more rocks like the one's at our first stop at the Flooded Forest. We proceed into another cave. After walking about forty-five minutes, we arrived out. We walked onto a large dock where several boats awaited. We stepped onto the one designated for us. "And..heave the anchor!!" Jonathan said. we sailed away, starting on our next adventure, across the seas near the Wyvern Boneyard. Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 6 Category:Fan Fiction